


Похмелье от убийства

by badweather, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: динамика отношений между наркобаронами и сумасшедшими консерваторами.Мигель слышал бесконечное множество вариаций на одну и ту же тему: он не был и никогда не будет одним из них. Неважно, сколько травки или кокаина он может перевезти через границу, сколько денег может заработать… Ему суждено оставаться тем, кто вошел в их мир с черного хода. Мигель прекрасно — до боли — это осознавал, губернатор и тот толстяк вели себя рядом с ним так, что он в принципе отказался от идеи считать их больше, чем просто деловыми партнерами. Но они хотя бы изображали доброжелательность и иногда прикидывались товарищами. Только не Нава. Тот всегда смотрел на Мигеля с едва скрываемой ненавистью и инстинктивным отвращением — от этого становилось почти страшно.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Похмелье от убийства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hungover by killing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913615) by [RosadelValle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosadelValle/pseuds/RosadelValle). 



> [Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miguel_%C3%81ngel_F%C3%A9lix_Gallardo), [Juan José "El Azul" Esparragoza Moren](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Jos%C3%A9_Esparragoza_Moreno)  
> Сальвадор Осуна Нава — выдуманный персонаж, основанный на деятельности Хосе-Антонио Сорилло Переса, персонажа, настолько, мнэээ, одиозного, что про него даже Википедия молчит. На испанском пишут [такое](https://libertadbajopalabra.com/2018/11/19/en-la-serie-narcos-mexico-quien-es-salvador-osuna-nava-director-de-la-dfs-pues-zorrilla-perez-el-empleado-de-manuel-bartlett-y-asesino-de-manuel-buendia/).  
> 

Мигель много чего не любил: терять деньги, терять время, идти на компромиссы с людьми, не способными понять его план. Но кое-что он ненавидел еще больше — когда его игнорировали. От него отмахивались всю жизнь, пока он не стал боссом, _el jefe de jefes_ : он был просто азулем, мелким дилером, синалойцем без имени. Некоторые до сих пор игнорировали его, относились как к обычному бандиту — например, губернатор, тот толстяк-политик… и Нава.

Конечно, Мигель собирался заставить его заплатить за такую раздражающую заносчивость. Конечно, хотел убить его. Но не так. Когда он схватил ту пепельницу, то собирался просто сломать Наве нос. А потом не смог остановиться, оказался в невесомости. Потому что знаете… Проломить чью-то башку — совсем не то же самое, что прострелить ее: это первобытная жестокость, чудовищный выброс адреналина. Когда у Мигеля подломились ноги и он осел на пол рядом с трупом Навы, то чувствовал себя подозрительно хорошо, как после отличной ебли.

Проблемой стал следующий день, когда, проснувшись, он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Вы знали, что похмелье от убийства реально случается? Когда адреналин падает, а эйфория уходит, приходится разбираться с последствиями своих действий и разруливать косяки (метафорически, потому что само месиво убрал крайне профессиональный персонал отеля). С таким откатом сложно справиться, это может привести к депрессии. Мигель вот уже пришел. Убийство Навы не улучшило его настроение, как он раньше думал, потому что… м-да… Нава был мертв и наконец-то выбыл из игры, но все, что он говорил, по-прежнему было живо у Мигеля в голове.

В этом бизнесе учат наказывать тех, кто тебя не уважает, чтобы вернуть статус-кво, но засада в том, что даже после расплаты сделанного не вернуть. Оно случилось.

Этот ублюдок Нава прекрасно знал, что сказать, чтобы обгадить Мигеля, взбесить и причинить боль. Бесконечное множество вариаций на одну и ту же тему: Мигель не был и никогда не будет одним из них. Неважно, сколько травки или кокаина он может перевезти через границу, сколько денег может заработать… Ему суждено оставаться тем, кто вошел в их мир с черного хода. Мигель прекрасно — до боли — это осознавал, губернатор и тот толстяк вели себя так, что он в принципе отказался от идеи считать их больше, чем просто деловыми партнерами. Но они хотя бы изображали доброжелательность и иногда прикидывались товарищами. Только не Нава. Тот всегда смотрел на Мигеля с едва скрываемой ненавистью и инстинктивным отвращением — от этого становилось почти страшно.

Однажды, после очередного требования денег, Мигель настолько вышел из себя, что поинтересовался у Азуля, что за хрень происходит с его боссом.

— Ему нужны деньги, чтобы воевать с партизанами и остальными. Он считает, что обязан спасти страну от коммунизма и беззакония. У него есть друзья в Никарагуа, Аргентине… Вы знакомы с некоторыми из них. Когда-то он был агентом в [школе Америк](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA), но это не мое дело…

После этого разговора Мигель вроде разобрался, что к чему. Глава Федерального Управления Безопасности считал Мигеля не то чтобы врагом… скорее, насекомым, которое надо раздавить. Но никто не хочет чувствовать себя насекомым. В конце концов, именно поэтому Мигель и убил Наву.


End file.
